Fifth Brother
The Fifth Brother is a gray-skinned Inquisitor who serves the Galactic Empire and was one of the two main antagonists in '' Star Wars Rebels'' season 2. His partner is the Seventh Sister a female Inquisitor. He was voiced by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, who also voiced Maurice Chavez in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. History After The Grand Inquisitor died over Mustafar and learning of his former apprentice, Darth Vader sent the Fifth Brother to capture Ahsoka Tano and the other rebels. The Fifth Brother would later fight Kanan Jarrus in one episode. When arriving at a Star Destroyer, an Imperial officer was timous of his arrival. The Fifth Brother told the officer that he will succeed in the mission. Skirmish Aboard the Medical Station Later, he was present with both Kallus and Konstantine on the bridge of the Relentless when a power surge at an abandoned Republic Medical Station was detected. Though Kallus dismissed it, the Fifth Brother quickly took command and immediately set out for the medical station, unaware that the Seventh Sister was already there and hunting the rebels. When Ezra and Sabine Wren were fleeing this Inquisitor, they were met by a grinning Fifth Brother who ignited his lightsaber threateningly. Ezra was captured helping Sabine to escape, with the Fifth Brother reaching him just as the latter fled. He attempted to murder the young Jedi with his lightsaber, only for the Sister to deflect it with her own blade. When the Fifth Brother protested, citing Ezra as his kill, the Sister derided him for short-sightedness and pointed out that the boy could be used to trap his friends. While the Seventh Sister interrogated Ezra, the Fifth Brother went to hunt down Sabine accompanied by two of the Sister's ID9 Seeker Droids. Hunting her through the corridors, he sensed the presence of Sabine and Garazeb Orrelios who had prepared an ambush consisting of several thermal detonators planted in the corridor. Unfortunately, the Fifth Brother used the Force to lift the detonators and throw them at the rebels, knocking out Sabine in the process. Hefting the unconscious Mandalorian over his shoulder, the Brother told the two seeker droids to do as they wished with Zeb; both droids were subsequently destroyed when the Lasat crushed them against boxes of medical supplies. The Brother returned to find that Ezra had delivered very little information, but at that moment they received a transmission from "Commander Meiloorun" asking if they needed help; the Brother forced Ezra to accept as he threatened Sabine at lightsaber point and then proceeded to Bay Six where the rebels were to arrive. When they got there, they were ambushed by Zeb in the Phantom; in the chaos, Ezra managed to recover his lightsaber and both boarded the shuttle. Both Inquisitors attempted to hold it in place with the Force, but the Brother was forced to break off to deflect blaster fire and the Sister was nearly dragged out into space when the shuttle burst free, leaving both Inquisitors fuming. Abducting Children Later, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister boarded a passenger ship above Chandel to seize a Force-sensitive infant named Alora. Despite the best efforts of the grandmother Darja to stop, the two Inquisitors managed to corner them and take Alora into custody. Prior to leaving the ship, the Brother killed all of the other passengers by throwing his double-bladed lightsaber at them. The Inquisitors' actions attracted the attention of the Ghost Crew and Ahsoka. While Ahsoka traveled to Chandel, Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, and C1-10P traveled to Takobo aboard the Phantom to investigate. Taking Alora with them, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister traveled to Takobo to collect a Force-sensitive Ithorian infant named Pypey. After parking their TIE Advanced v1s at a spaceport hangar bay in Hammertown, the two Inquisitors left a seeker droid to guard their ship and the baby. Together, they then visited Pypey's home and confronted her mother Oora. However, Oora had already sent her child away with the droid. Before leaving the house, the two Inquisitors accosted her and smashed the furniture in her home. While prowling the streets of Takobo, the two Inquisitors managed to intercept the droid. However, Pypey had already been picked up by Zeb, one of the rebels they had encountered earlier on the derelict medical station. The Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister then pursued Zeb to a nearby apartment building. While the Brother used Pypey's fear to track the Jedi, the Sister sent one of her seeker droids to keep an eye outside. Shortly later, Ezra and his master Kanan entered the building to aid Zeb. Ezra's presence caused Pypey to cry since he could sense the boy's fear. Closing in on the rebels, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister attempted to spike them out with their lightsabers. Ezra managed to temporarily mislead the Inquisitors by using a comlink to make a recording of Pypey's cries. The Fifth Brother fell for that ruse and was warned by the Seventh Sister to stop wasting their time. In the meantime, the rebels managed to escape the room and made a run for the stairs. To confuse the Inquisitors, the rebels split up; with Ezra and Pypey heading into the ventilation shafts while Kanan and Zeb held off the Inquisitors. Resuming their pursuit, the Fifth Brother sensed Ezra and Pypey's presence in the ventilation shaft above. He then used his lightsaber to spike holes in the ceilings in an attempt to flush out their quarry. Before the two Inquisitors could corner their prey, they were confronted by Kanan and Zeb. The lanky Zeb took on the Brother but was unable to match the Inquisitor's Force powers. Forced to retreat, Kanan and Zeb jumped out of the window and fled on a speeder. In response, the Inquisitors commandeered another speeder and continued the pursuit. Following another skirmish, the Inquisitors cornered their rebel foes outside the spaceport. The two Inquisitors quickly overpowered the three rebels. Before they could finish off their work, the spaceport doors opened to reveal Ahsoka. While the other rebels retreated aboard the Phantom with Pypey, Ahsoka engaged the two Inquisitors in a lightsaber duel. Armed with two lightsabers, she engaged both Inquisitors for a few moments before effortlessly side-swiping the Fifth Brother's clumsy attack and throwing him against a pillar, knocking him out. The Seventh Sister lasted longer, but was soon defeated as well. Before Ahsoka could finish the Sister, Imperial reinforcements arrived in the form of Stormtroopers and a few Imperial Troop Transports. Though the Brother threw his lightsaber at her to try and prevent her escape, Ahsoka managed to dodge it and escaped with her rebel comrades and the babies aboard the Phantom. To add insult to injury, the Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister discovered that the rebels had also destroyed their TIE Advanced v1s and taken Alora. However, the Inquisitors were delighted to learn from one of the Sister's seeker droids that the rebels were hiding on the planet Garel. Death The Fifth Brother was ordered by Darth Vader to travel to Malachor with Seventh Sister and obtain a Sith holocron from within a Sith temple located beneath the planet's surface. She and her accomplice came to the aid of the Eighth Brother after he was captured by Kanan and Ahsoka; all three Inquisitors were forced to retreat when their opponents were joined by Ezra and his new companion, the former Sith Lord Maul. Having escaped her adversaries, the Seventh Sister dispatched some of her ID-9 Seeker Droids to spy on them. Upon attacking Ahsoka and Kanan with the aid of the Eighth Brother, Maul appeared to assist the Jedi. Ahsoka managed to strike Fifth Brother's lightsaber hilt, damaging the weapon and causing him to drop it. The Fifth Brother was then killed by Maul, who slew him easily. Category:Assassin Category:Aliens Category:Dark Knights Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Hunters Category:Terrorists Category:Military Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Category:Male